


Blue Vodka, Green eyes.

by AlexDoesFanfic



Category: No Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bartenders, Fluff, Lesbian, Multi, Sexual Content, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDoesFanfic/pseuds/AlexDoesFanfic
Summary: Emelia White is a bartender at a back ally strip club called 'the Lagoon'. There she meets head stripper, Ruby.Basically, this is just a vent fic in which there is lesbian content and BDSM under and overtones. Lmao.Will add further tags as they apply.





	1. Emmy White.

Emmy worried her glossy, bottom lip between her teeth as she made her way to 'The Lagoon'. A back ally night club that she worked at. At age 17 and a half, she never pictured herself working at a nightclub that had a certain affiliation with the BDSM lifestyle, but tuition fees are hard and its not like she was taking part in any of the action (though she wouldn't mind), all she was doing was bartending.  
She gasped as wind blew at her short brown hair, flourishing the curled edges around her face as if she were in a Hollywood movie. The lead role. Star of the screen. Emmy shook her head to stop herself from fantasizing too much. That was always her problem. She was always two steps ahead in a fantasy world, trying to forget her reality. She would never be in a Hollywood movie, she was too... standard. Too normal. She was short, barely able to reach the top shelf behind the bar. Her constant wardrobe was nothing but oversized sweaters and black jeans. She wore no make up, so what you saw was what you got but nobody ever looked twice. Emmy kept to herself most of the time. No sassy or snarky comments. Just...her. Nothing special. Nothing Oscar worthy and definitely not the main character in a Hollywood movie.  
Emmy sighed, opening the door to the stingy club. The metal rattling as she stepped over the threshold. She still had about hour until they opened but Emmy liked to have the chance to get ready for the spill of idiotic perverts that came in almost every night. Consistently. They were always the same. Always some Creepy old guy that sat in the darkness of the club. At least 50 (going on, 89) and having to come to strip clubs because they're wives left them for being misogynistic pieces of crap who think of girls as meat to eat and spit out. Then there's your average 20-something year olds that think they're 'ballers'. They swagger in and sit way in the front, almost blinded by the light. They grab for hookers feet and attempt to acquire their numbers with zero charm and the desperation of a dog in heat. You could probably smell them from a mile away.  
Emmy took her same old position behind the bar, throwing her hair up in a messy bun, placing the bunny ear headband carefully on her head and tying the ugly blue apron around her waist. Being here for almost a year now, Emmy had always found it weird that she had to wear an apron whilst serving drinks. There was no need for an apron unless cooking or baking was your forte, so she never understood why she had one. That was until a guy, with a wristband that showed he was part of the 'dominant' spectrum (A thin, black, rope-like band that had a simple line emblem on the front), threw his glass of bourbon in her face for, and I quote "Being a st-stu-stuttering mess who couldn't get the orders right." Emmy was just thankful that the drink didn't touch her favourite beige sweater that was just the right amount of scratchy and soft.  
Today she was wearing a pink one, that hung off her shoulder, far enough to see the childish teddy bear tattoo where her collar bone met her neck. She grazed her thumb over her own wristband, an equally small, white band with a circular emblem on the front. Submission. She wasn't ashamed. Not really. She had just thought that.. since she didn't really partake in the lifestyle, she wouldn't have to wear one. Alas... she did. Her co-worker Brian joined her behind the bar a few minutes before the doors opened. Brian wasn't really there for making drinks, more for protection. His black band scared patrons that were too enthusiastic, either about Emmy or the drinks. His bulging muscles were also an excellent deterrent. Emmy simply serves the spirits and Brian breaks the arms of anybody who tries anything. It was sweet, really. To Have somebody who cares about your well being so much that they're willing to invoke grievous bodily harm to anybody who even attempts to touch you.  
Emmy gave Brian a smooth, swift nod. Attempting to hide how nervous she really were. Completely ready to start the night. To which Brian responded with a simple thumbs up, mouthing 'good luck'. Knowing that she was jittery as she always were. Their ritual since the beginning that prepared him for the torture he would have to give out and her for the onslaught of sweat and bodies.  
Then it began.  
The music, bouncing off of every paint chipped wall. Collapsing the silence that had been oh so comfortable just minutes before.  
The lights. Glaring and shimmering off of the glasses and bottles. Almost blinding and breaking Emmys' eyes.  
The creeps in their hundreds. All swarming. Hands full of paper money and their arms already reaching out to touch, grab, hold.  
All here for one thing. One beautiful, gorgeous, bedazzling thing.  
Her.  
The very reason that men in their hundreds travelled over half an hour, across the city.  
Emmy had never made it obvious or spoken about the fact that she may be slightly interested in the goddess that was currently twisted on the pole. But, boy, she was. Her cheeks flamed a vibrant pink as she watched her dance and her eyes immediately gravitated to centre stage. To her. But theyd never spoke. Never met.


	2. Ruby Stone

Ruby passed through the long line to the entrance and swiftly nodded to the bouncer who let her into the Lagoon. She didn't say thank you. Didn't have to. Several new comers tutted and argued as she passed but she simply flicked her black hair over her shoulder, the blue tips reaching her lower back and she smiled. Sickly sweet, even apologised to a few. All an act to show that she wasn't as mean as they thought.

This was going to be a long night.

The dressing room was horribly lit but Ruby somehow never struggled to apply her makeup. Black lipstick that made her lips sting but was well worth it. her gold eye shadow that glittered under the fairy lights that were positioned around her mirror. She was basically a queen. A queen in a shitty situation. A queen that spent most nights in the back of a dingy club instead of in a castle far away. Ruby froze when the door to her dressing room swung open, the reflection of her manager clear in the mirror. Barry took up most of her foggy mirror. He was short but heavy in stature, purple lines etched under his eyes as evidence of many late nights. Trying to please everyone and make the money he needed to keep his club afloat. Ruby met Barry a few months ago when she started working at the club and they had never really got on. Ruby sighed, swivelling in her chair to face him. Her leg swung over her other and she made eye contact. Unwavering. Unapologetic. She had never been scared of this man, or his dominant status.

"You need to cut this shit out, Ruby. Being late is not an option on nights like this." Barry stated, his arms folded over his wide chest. Tribal tattoos covered both of his arms that he insisted meant strength and integrity. But Ruby had studied tribal tattoos in college and the designs over her bosses arms meant 'To be the man is to be the lion'. Which is technically the same thing but Ruby liked to be accurate.

"Ill show up whenever I please," Ruby scoffed. "I'm your main girl, you aren't going to fire me." Ruby's arrogance was mainly targeted at Barry's tone but also at the fact that she wasn't late. Well... maybe a few minutes but it was no reason for him to lose the last hairs he had on his head. It took a second before Ruby added on.  
"What do you mean 'nights like this' anyway? Its always the same around here.." Before she started her rant of how the conditions in this club were less than expected she turned back to her mirror, curling and hair spraying her locks as Barry sighed.

The mans face was red. Slithers of sweat travelling from his head to his chin and gathering at the base of his neck. Barry was clearly angry as he always was, but he couldn't do a thing. Ruby was right in both statements. She was the star of this show, nobody came for anybody else. The club was always the same. The same charted music and strobe lights. But people seemed to like the way he ran things so he never changed. Barry took a deep breath before explaining.  
"This Is our biggest night of the year. The head of the establishment is going to be here. You know what that means. Tobias never leaves the comfort of his office unless its serious. Tonight means everything, Rubia-"  
"Ruby."

Barry only ever called Ruby her full name was he was far past reasoning with. When Ruby had pushed the buttons a little too far and he needed to pull rank as the Alpha in the room. Ruby had outlawed the mention of her full name after her first night on the job. It sickened her to hear men yell the name that only her father used for her. Past tense. Using her full name was a low blow.

"Whatever." Barry sighed, as if it was the only sound he could make. His hand rubbed at his forehead and his shoulders dropped.  
"The point is, I need you on your A-game tonight."  
Ruby simply re-established eye contact through the mirror to confirm that she understood what he had said. Her door closed with a click and she relaxed back into her performer side. A girl in a skimpy outfit toddled back stage and waved at Ruby, signalling that It was her turn to entertain. Five minutes later and she was ready and waiting behind the stage curtains.

Lights flashed and the audience went silent. Chills ran down Ruby's spine as the anticipation filled the room.  
Music played. Not the overplayed club music that never ended but Ruby's own playlist.  
All eyes were on her. And boy did she love it.

S.E.X by Nickleback played loud on the speakers as Ruby strutted her way onto the large stage. Her long legs carrying her with power to the front of the platform, a tiny love heart tattoo on her left ankle. Completely out of place in her environment. The audience in the small space gasped as she stood at the front, hands on her hips and a smile on her face. The youngsters crowded at the front of the stage, their tiny white bracelets wrattling on their arms as they reached towards the stage. The black bracelet wearers stood further back, their eyes canvasing the woman in front of them. Attempting to find weakness, that small area of submission that they could capture and run away with. 

Tonight's outfit was one of Ruby's favourite. Police officer. She never had any desire to be on the force but she loved the power it had. A figure of authority and respect. She was also a sucker for the uniform. She had metal handcuffs attached to her short shorts, clanging as she walked, and a police hat layed delicately on top of hair. The main prop, though, the one that caught every bodies attention, was the leather whip in her left hand. It invoked fear in the audience's eyes and Ruby loved it.

As she danced and contorted on the pole, centre stage, several other girls shimmied onto stage. Bunny ears adorning their heads and small white leotards that matched the strings around their wrists leaving little to imagination. As Ruby worked her magic on the pole, her bunnies danced around her. Cowering under the audience and Ruby's eyes as well as moving to the music themselves. The audience were whistling and whooping, entranced by their performance and their beauty.

Before the performance ended and she moved back stage, Ruby took one last flirtatious glance at the audience. Her eyes automatically gravitated towards the bar, longing for a few shots to take the edge off. The bartender unexpectedly caught her attention. Her hair was thrown up In a messy bun, pink jumper falling off of her shoulder and the same bunny ears as her back up dancers thrown on her head.  
Their eyes met, sparks of electricity coursed through their veins.  
Ruby winked flawlessly. As if by nature. Like it was the most simple thing that she could do.

And Emmy just about died.


	3. Sit with me..

Emmy was pretty much fucked at that point. Her cheeks were permanently stained red and she couldn't focus on anything else. Not the music or the lights or the people. Every time she passed by Brian, she couldn't help but whisper,  
"She looked at me! She actually fucking looked at me..."  
Brian would smile and pat her on the shoulder , genuinely happy for her but quite concerned by her enthusiasm. It was rare for Emmy to be excited or bouncy. She was always quite reserved. But it was nice to see her happy for once.

"Um, excuse me! Trying to order here!" A young male voice broke through Emmys' daze and she blushes even more, if that was possible, stuttering and splurting out apologies and excuses. Slightly scared due to the black band on his lower arm. The man simply tutted and left with his Whiskey filled girlfriend, not even waiting for his drink. Brian chuckled as Emmy attempted to collect herself, then it was his turn to be surprised.

A voice like silk and honey sauntered over to the bar, unafraid and oh so dominant despite the innocent words that left her lips.  
"Hey, babes. Blue vodka please." There was no question in her voice. No   
room for denial or hesitance. She placed her hand on the bar and tapped her fingers lightly. Not impatient or annoyed, but waiting silently. Observing Emmy with a faint curiosity in her eyes.

Emmy was so much more than dead. She had already planned her funeral. The grave stone and the engraving upon it (I lived too long, you should've killed me sooner.), her mahogany coffin, the song to play her out. She was already six feet under the ground, decomposing in the soil when she turned to meet her eyes.

HER eyes. Green. Such bright and radiant green. Not like boring emeralds or common grass, but like a mossy pond that hadn't been tended to in years. That had been left to grow and thrive and become so very green. They were hard and unnerving to Emmy but still somewhat entrancing. spiralling and distracting and oh god, Emmy had been staring for unnaturally long.

Ruby's lips came up into a faint cocky smile. Her tongue poking out to slide across her bottom lip. She knew what she was doing. Obviously. She knew the affect that she had on the young, pretty girl behind the bar.

"V..Vodka?" Emmy stuttered out, blinking a few times to regain her grip on reality. She knew Ruby had spoken to her but she didn't really grasp what she said.

"Blue Vodka, sweetie. It has to be blue, or else it wont have that kick. 'Kay, love?"

Emmy nodded. Her movements quick, almost poring a blue whiskey instead of a vodka. Almost spilling the tall glass of cyan blue vodka as she passed it with shaky hands across the wooden barrier between them. Her eyes cast downwards, both to avoid her gaze and show submission. She didn't want to offend the most gravitating girl in the room.

Fingers grazed and sparks rocketed up both girls arms. Emmy shied away quickly, a blush flourishing over her freckled cheeks. Ruby sipped her drink, humming when she found that it was to her satisfaction.

There were a few moments of silence. Emmy pottered around the bar both trying to look busy and keep her mind clear. Despite the endorphins that were spiralling in her mind. Ruby kept a professional approach. Only speaking to Emmy when ordering another drink or politely complimenting her tattoos. That was until she could do professional anymore. Screw dancers not making relations with staff. Who were they to stop her?

"Hey!" Ruby called over the tiring club music. Emmy spun back around, quick enough to get whiplash. Her bunny ears almost falling off of er already undone hair.

"That guy over there," Ruby pointed at Brian who was stood at the opposite end of the bar with an amused yet cautious look on his face. Quietly laughing under his breath at the fact that the woman who always teased him for being a blushing mess, had turned into a blushing mess. He was also quite conscious of Ruby's advances and stupidly protective of his co-worker.  
"Is he working with you?"

Emmy nodded silently, a doe eyed look on her face. Deer in the head lights. Despite Brian only being there for protection he could often pull his weight when she needed him to.  
"Good." Ruby stated. Slamming her empty glass on the bar and pushing herself off of the chair. Emmys' cheeks flushed as Ruby threw her a wink before turning back to Brian, who was already pulling pints and serving drinks. Such a wonderful, horrible friend.

"Come sit with me." Ruby spoke softly, despite having to yell over the music. "I want to know who you are."  
Emmy threw one last pleading look at Brian to 'fucking help' her, but as usual, he simply shook his head and mouthed 'you need a break anyway.'  
As Emmy removed the ugly, uncomfortable apron from around her waist, she flipped Brian off (simply for letting her live out her wildest dreams and not containing her to the bar where she's semi safe.) and followed the most beautiful woman in the club, to the smallest, darkest booth in the corner.

The booth reserved for pure privacy and romantic conversations. Well.. as romantic as it could get in the back seat of a dingy BDSM club. Emmy was slightly scared that she wasn't ready to be cool enough to talk to Ruby. Somehow, though, Ruby's hand in hers. Dragging her towards the table, was calming her nerves and filling her with a light, floaty feeling.

As previously suspected, Emmy was dead. She had been dead for a while and she was slowly becoming a skeleton as she brushed past the sweaty bodies on the dance floor. She was definitely dead and she was leaving Brian absolutely nothing in her will. Nope.


	4. Hollywood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter than an actual chapter so its pretty short but the next one will be longer, promise.

Ruby's eyes followed Emmys' movements as they sat together in silence. The way that she pulled her sleeves over her hands. The way she tapped her foot on the floor in a rhythmic pattern. Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap. Ruby even caught the subtle way that Emmy leant forward towards her, the way her teeth grazed her bottom lip and her eyes observed Ruby's body before looking back in shyness.

Ruby broke the silence by coughing (which scared Emmy shitless) before fluttering her eyelashes and opening her mouth.

"So, cutie... what's your name?"

Emmy blushed at the sudden realisation that Ruby ha no idea who she was. That and the fact that she was sat having drinks with her and she had just called her 'cutie'.

"Uh... E-Emelia. P-p-people call me Emmy, though."

"Well, Emelia. Tell me about yourself."

Emmy shivered at the soft drip of Ruby's voice. The warmth that radiated made Emmy feel something that she hadn't for a while. And the way she called her by her full name made her shiver for an entirely different reason. But she had nothing to say. Nothing at all interesting. Ruby was staring at her expectantly. No matter what Emmy could or couldn't tell Ruby, she had to say something.

"C-college."

"Care to elaborate, sweetheart?"

This was going terribly.

"I-I study photography and arts in College. I know its boring but the way light reflects colours is really intriguing to me because of the way they turn and twist and-"

Emmy cut herself off when she noticed Ruby laughing, behind her hand. She turned her head and frowned, of course she would find it funny. Of course she'd hate her. God dammit.

"Hey, no, Emelia. Look at me."  
Emmy didn't hesitate, her eyes immediately found Ruby's and held there. She blushed when she had realised that, that was an order and she'd just followed it.

"I'm not laughing to make fun of you. Hell, I only do the whole stripper thing to fund University. I'm laughing because you're cute when you ramble."

"Oh.."

Ruby giggled again and Emmy decided that she loved that noise. She wanted to photograph the way her eyes crinkled at the sides and paint the way her top front teeth hook over her tongue to muffle her amusement.

"Hey, you're staring again. Don't worry, I don't mind. I get stared at for a living."  
Emmy smiled. Actually fully smiled for the first time that night and Ruby caught it, held it and took  
advantage of it.

"Give me your number, Emelia. I need to call you later to see if you need coffee sometimes or... company or whatever else."

For the second time that night, Emmy didn't hesitate. She pulled out her phone and rote down the number.

There were drinks, laughs, insinuations and blushes.

Just like Emmys' very own Hollywood movie.


	5. Ruby is Active

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Ruby has Emmys number now and uses it to text her and as a result, Emmy is almost late for her lecture.

As soon as Emmy woke up the next day, she rolled over in her bed and pulled her phone off of the table. Dislodging the charger as she turned onto her back to unlock her phone. Her face lit up when she found that she had a few unread messages from an unknown number.

Unknown: Heya, is this really you Emelia? Have to be sure, just incase you've curve balled me.

Unknown: I had a fun time last night, hope you did too.

Unknown: I'm gonna go out on a limb and say this isn't you...

Emmy giggled a little. Finding insecure Ruby kind off cute. Before immediately answering Ruby back, Emmy changed the contact information so that everything matched up and their texting officially started.

Em: Hey, it is me. I would never curve ball you. I had a lot of fun too.

Emmy pushed reply before rushing off to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Only cleaning the necessities before hurrying back to the bedroom to carry on her messaging. She sat there in her towel, sort off shivering, waiting eagerly for Ruby's reply. She then almost screamed/fell of her bed when she heard the notification from her phone.

Ruby: Thank God. I was starting to think you ditched me, cutie. Don't think I could've handled that.

Em: Of course you could. I bet you get a load of girls and guys who are interested in you at the Lagoon.

Ruby: That may be true but I don't get many that I like back.

Emmy paused for a second. Her finger hovering over the dimly lit screen of her phone. She then realised she was still only in her towel as soft droplets of water fell from her hair to her shoulder. The pink had started rising in her cheeks again as soon as Ruby called her 'cutie' but it had rocketed when she admitted that she liked Emmy back. Which Emmy was certain wasn't true.

Ruby: Yeah, I said it.

Ruby: Are you blushing? You're cute when you blush ;)

Ruby: Did I come on too strong? I thought the flirting in the club was a pretty obvious indication that I was into you.

Ruby: HEY. Earth to Emelia? You still there?

Em: I'm here.

It took Emmy a few seconds to find her feet again. She had never really had someone tell her that they were into her before. She used to have a boyfriend but... he never really said the words she wanted him to. He was always more of a 'show your feelings through your actions' kind of guy. Emmy wasn't complaining at the time but after a couple of months, it started to fall apart. After she told him she loved him and he didn't say it back. Emmy had pretty much closed herself off from humanity after that breakup. She didn't even step foot in college for a whole week. Worried about what everybody would say. Hearing all the dull conversations about how Emmy deserved better. Trying desperately to avoid his friends in the hallways. Practically doing everything she could to forget that he existed. And luckily, it worked. Emmy decided that a lie was the best approach in this scenario.

Em: Sorry, I was getting dressed. Had to find a sweater.

Ruby: Really? Didn't think sweaters would be hard to find in your house, considering the conversation we had about it last night.

Em: Oh god. Did I say anything embarrassing?

Ruby: Just that your wardrobe is filled with knitted sweaters and your bed is covered in teddy bears.

Em: ...I told you that? Jesus.

Ruby: Yes. Then I said, it would be an effort to move them if I was on top of you ;)

This woman, to Emmy, was both the soft rays of the sun and the burning lava that was in its centre.  
Light, fluffy and awesome. But at the same time, torturous and so not fair.  
Emmy was afraid that the blush may never die down from her cheeks. After sitting there for a while, Emmy decided two things.  
1: It was safe to move because the tingling feeling from Ruby talking about being on top of her was gone. And  
2: She had been dry for a while and should probably get dressed.

Leaving Ruby with a simple blush emoji and a middle finger emoji, Emmy stood up from her bed. She opened her wardrobe only to cringe at the array of bright colours. She hadn't realised until right now that she had a raging hangover. Accepting that bright wouldn't work out today, Emmy pulled out the only black sweater she had and a pair of plain black legging. Throwing them both on before hurrying back to her phone.

Em: So, I guess if we're going to be at least friends.. you should tell me your last name.

Ruby: Oh, I intend on being more than friends. Its Stone, what about you?

Em: I'm glad. White.

Ruby: Are we sending each other colours now. Purple. I like this game.

Em: No. That's my last name, meanie. Don't make fun of my last name. I didn't chose it.

Ruby: Chillax. I'm not making fun of you, babe. Hey, send me a picture of yourself. For like.. the contact details.

Emmy giggled at Ruby's shitty excuse at getting a picture of her, but it was endearing non the less. Endearing enough for Emmy to agree before once again rushing away from the phone to do her hair as best as she could. Apparently her best was simply brushing the knots out and growling at the hairbrush. For about the fifth time that morning, Emmy ran back to her phone. This time, she unlocked the phone, aiming the camera at her face and sticking her tongue out. She sent Ruby the picture, anxiously awaiting her reply.

Ruby: God, you're adorable. And the black sweater really brings out the blue in your eyes.

Em: Ha ha. Very funny. Your turn.

Emmy waited a total of two minutes before her screen lit up again. Notifying her that Ruby had sent her the picture. Emmy gasped when she opened the image. Ruby had always looked like a goddess in Emmys' eyes. Ever since she had started working at the club. But Emmy had never seen her like this.

Ruby's eyes were half open. Both like she had only just woken up and like she was trying to seduce the lens. Her hair was messy and layed over her bare... shoulder. Jesus Christ, Ruby was shirtless. Emmy felt as if she was going to faint and was so sure that Ruby was Satan because the picture cut off just below the shoulders and just before the start of what she was dying to see.

Em: No fair. You're literally like.. a sex god.

Ruby: Nope. Not a god. Though some people call me an Angel. You'll see why soon.

Emmy was startled by her watches alarm, signalling that it was time for her first lecture of the day. Though they only met last night and had only started texting this morning, Emmy found it difficult to say goodbye to Ruby but was comforted by the assertion that she would see her again.

Em: I have to run. My first lecture starts in five minutes and I still have to get across campus.

Ruby: No problem, babe. I have to start soon too. What time do you finish today, I'd like to know so I can call you when you're back.

Em: 5 at the latest. And id love that. If you called, I mean.

Ruby: Great. Ill talk to you later Emelia.

Em: Yeah...later Ruby.


End file.
